


Hesitant

by Oft



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has to be convinced that this is all Tron's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitant

"Let me do this, Alan One. Please," Tron barely breathed the plea, the whisper of it tracing over the bare skin of Alan's waist. Alan had stopped Tron in mid pull, his belt fast on the route of being lost to the floor. He hadn't even had time to register Tron's intent between the question and the kiss, much less the program's sudden trip down to rest between his thighs. His hands clasped over Tron's as he had pinned them against him, halting the progress Tron had made at disrobing him. Their hands were so similar- the thought constantly rattled through his head- much like the rest of their bodies. He couldn't compare their faces, wouldn't. He refused to gaze at the both of them side by side in any mirror. 

"I'm not sure I want this, Tron. You can't . . ."

"Please." Tron's eyes were definitely exactly like Alan's- youthful and steely blue, age barely touching them. Alan felt himself clench his jaw.

". . . please. I enjoy this." Alan knew exactly why. He'd given in to Kevin before, too- he knew exactly how that man could twist one's mind around against something. And then Alan's fingers loosened, leaving Tron's to continue their work of divesting cloth, exposing more of Alan's smooth skin to the cool air, and ultimately to wet heat as Tron licked along the expanse of abdomen before swallowing him whole, Alan's fingers holding him in place mindlessly as he bucked his hips forward, giving in to Tron's Flynn-taught skill.

"You . . . should be better than this," Alan hissed between strokes, meaning that Tron was intended to be far more than a sex-starved toy, but Tron only took it as an order to suck harder, prying a gasp from Alan as he pulled up. Then Tron was standing, prying off the user clothes he was wearing and crawling into Alan's lap, fingers flying past buttons and between layers of cloth as he slid down, trapping Alan's erection between them.

"I *am* better than this," he managed to reply as he leaned down and finished pinning Alan under his weight. "I'm allowed my downcycles." Then he was kissing Alan again. Alan's hands were flat against Tron's chest, fingers covering barely visible lines of blue, obscured by the ambient daylight seeping into the room. He tried resisting, what little effort he was giving it, but Tron's urging carried him along too quickly. Tron rocked against him, and Alan pushed, tongue leading the way. Kissing led to trailing licks down Tron's throat, then pushing Tron upright to gain acess to one, then the other of his nipples. Tron's sharp gasps spurred Alan on, sucking on skin as he wended his way up to the nape of Tron's neck once more.

Alan sat back, studying the way the blush spread a little differently over Tron, providing a little dark edge to his lines so that they stood out. 

"I should kill Kevin for doing this to you," Alan muttered to himself absently. Tron cocked his head, stalling his own explorations over Alan's blank skin.

"What could Flynn possibly be able to do to *me*?" Tron's expression held slight amusement, mulling over the line of Alan's thoughts.

"Getting you to be like this. He tried it with me a few times,"

"Did he succeed?" Tron's fingers now wrapped around the both of them, languidly stroking.

"No. Not . . . really." Tron grinned and leaned forward, sliding his lips over Alan's cheek as he draped his arm over the back of the seat and around Alan's shoulders. He planted his mouth firmly next to Alan's ear.

"Then why would you think *he* ever succeeded in instigating anything with *me*?" He pulled back again after laying a few licks along the shell of Alan's ear, stroking a little faster now, and realization dawned in Alan's eyes as Tron smiled. "I meant it when I said I enjoy this. There are far worse ways to expend energy on the grid, and interfacing isn't limited to circuits." Tron nudged Alan back into motion, pulling one arm to wrap around his waist as his other hand continued to pump, playing his fingers around the glossy cockheads, spreading the small beads of salty moisture that formed over skin before letting go and bringing his fingers to his lips to lick off the remains of it. He swabbed his hand over and returned it to its previous position, urging Alan to drive upwards against him.

Alan's gaze was locked with Tron's, afraid to turn away, afraid of what else he'd learn about his program. So far Tron was a tangle of secrets that weren't so secret, he was Alan but unshackled by red tape and rules and human society. Tron was fearless where Alan was guarded, and public in his affection where Alan restrained every touch. And now he was essentially touching himself, unafraid for once, enjoying it, even. Surreal wasn't strong enough of a word. He now began to understand Flynn's fixation, why he insisted on calling Alan 'Tron' as well.

"Are you going to stare all cycle or do I have to lead this whole game?" Tron's voice shook him to the present, his hips grinding down against Alan's thighs as he slid back a little. Alan dropped his gaze down the line of Tron's body, curling his hand over their erections, taking over stroking the both of them as Tron wrapped his fingers over Alan's shoulders and thrust shallowly forward, groaning his pleasure. Alan's eyes trailed to where their bodies blocked the light, the subtle trails of blue on Tron's skin shifting to lavender, pulsing between the two hues with each stroke he made. 

"Those lines of yours are . . "

"Arousal." Alan looked up incredulously. "It's the same thing as when your skin goes redder in the presence of Lora, I'd assume." Tron only returned Alan's look with amusement, no judgment, then Alan took the lead, leaning forward and curling down to mouth the dipping trail down Tron's abdomen. Tron scooted back, leaving himself wide open for Alan's affection, one hand braced on Alan's knee, the other mimicking Alan's own motion earlier, hand on Alan's hair, gently nudging his user down to take his cock between his lips. Alan obliged, wrapping his hands around Tron's hips as he worked his way down, slowly sliding tongue around the girth of Tron's hard shaft.

Tron released a soft gasp, almost as if he was holding his breath back in anticipation. Alan sucked harder, forging forward to let the heaviness of Tron's cock fit against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, nudging the back of his throat before he pulled away for a breath. Alan could feel the muscles in Tron's hips and thighs tightening under his grasp. He could only imagine how hard he was working to keep from thrusting in if Alan was any level of skill comparable to Tron's own oral ministrations. Three, four, five more cycles of suck and pull, then Alan pulled off, letting the tip of his tongue tease the underside of Tron's cock as he moved away. There was a moment that felt like Tron tried to follow, then he relaxed, letting his weight settle on Alan's thighs once more.

Alan sat up, feeling the muscles in his back wince as he uncurled from the awkward pose. Barely settled against the seat, Tron's mouth was over his again, hands against chest and collarbone and shoulder, trailing over arm and hip. Tron's tongue fit against his, and Alan responded by sucking hard and pulling Tron closer. Alan paused for a breath, and Tron spoke against his mouth.

"Input or output?" The pair of words so disjointed with their activity made Alan pause, pull back as if putting space between them would make it any clearer.

"What?"

"Would you prefer to be input or output?" The confusion on Alan's face made Tron pause as well, not sure where his intention was lost.

"I don't think I understand . . ." Alan managed to whisper. Tron reached down, fingers draping over Alan's cock gently.

"Output," He then moved his fingers down around the underside and to the junction of sensitive skin past his balls. ". . . input." Alan grabbed his hand abruptly, catching on to meaning. 

"I think I prefer 'output'. I'm not sure I am ready to be fucked instead of doing it just yet." Tron hummed in reply, and twisted his hand to wrap his fingers around Alan's wrist, pulling himself forward to kiss at Alan again.

"Fair enough." He shuffled back into place straddling Alan's groin, abdomen pressed against Alan as he leaned in and embraced him, wrapping his arms around his user's shoulders. Alan took the cue and let his hands drift over Tron's sensitive back, fingers dancing downwards over buttocks to reach down between them and angle his cock outwards, aiming to slide into the valley between Tron's cheeks. Tron proved a credit to the agility and limberness Alan had coded into him, and rocked his hips, sliding up then over Alan's shaft, poising himself just barely over the head of Alan's cock as he slid his knees as wide as the arms of the oversized chair would allow, hands sliding loose from the Alan's shoulders as he balanced himself.

Alan in turn had pulled his hands up, fingers of each spanning one cheek of Tron's round ass and clawing the toned flesh. He leaned forward, dragging his lips over Tron's collarbone then what he could see of the lit lines of Tron's designation. Tron gasped, then pushed down. Alan winced. Tron froze.

"I missed something?" Alan nodded.

"My fault, really- thought I could do this without lube. That's a-"

"What's lube?" Alan couldn't help snickering at Tron's question. 

"Something I need if you expect me to do this . . . " He tried to motion Tron into rising up, but Tron refused to budge.

"Tell me." Alan looked at him seriously again.

"Well, since you're not a woman, there's nothing to help me slide in. I need lubrication from elsewhere." He saw the gears turning behind Tron's eyes for a moment.

"Lubrication." He seemed to turn the word over in his mouth for a moment, then pushed off Alan. "Where is it?" Alan paused.

"Bathroom over the sink behind the-" Tron was off and disappeared before Alan could finish. He returned rolling a small grey bottle in his hand, the correct one, in fact. He fussed with the top then upon popping it open turned it over, drizzling out the oil within into his palm, fingers sliding through the stream. He stopped then dropped the bottle onto the side table and straddled Alan's lap once more. He let a good portion of the fluid glide across his palm, watching it intently as he let it drip over and down onto Alan's hard shaft. 

Alan fought admitting to himself that watching Tron's intent curiosity was as arousing as watching Lora stripping down for bed- there was some draw to the fixation Tron had on his cock and the way the liquid coated it. Then Tron's hand surrounded him, pumping as he spread the lube evenly, still watching as the excess collected on the upslide then rolled over his fingertips. Alan started to shudder from the sensation, pushing his hips upward into Tron's hand. Tron took that as the sign to stop, and reached for the bottle again, repeating the process of drizzling the oil then tossing the bottle aside, this time over his fingers, swiping them together before reaching back and dipping past his opening, fucking himself on them as he leaned forward and sucked against Alan's lips once more until he was certain he was ready for his second attempt to take Alan in.

Alan pulled him close, resuming their previous entanglement, then Tron was on him, sliding down his shaft, body tightening in response to the swift entry. Alan gasped hard against Tron, fingers clawing over Tron's back, the sensation almost painful. Tron settled and just sat still, letting the both of them adjust, letting his still slick hand cover his own erection and pumped it slowly. He leaned back, watching Alan as Alan watched his hand at work sliding over taut flesh and reddened cockhead. There was the soft glow of circuitry there as well, barely visible purple following the underside of his cock, pulsing with every pump and shudder going through Tron.

Alan couldn't help himself as he dug his fingers in along Tron's sides, pulling him down more against Alan's lap, feeling his cock twitch against the restraining press of flesh. Tron shuddered in time to every twitch, hiccupping his hand motion to a stall as he recovered. There was a tenative pull away as Tron let go of his shaft to brace himsef, hands back against Alan's knees, then his hips curled back and he slid away, feeling every scrape of Alan's cockhead inside him, stroking the circuit lines within and strengthening the intensity of his shudders. Alan merely held him steady, hands stroking along Tron's sides and the strips of muscle that led like roads straight to his erection as Tron slid faster over Alan's cock. 

Eventually he sat upright over Alan's lap, hands grasping at Alan's shoulders and neck, fingers tangling in hair as he rode Alan hard, encouraging his partner to handle him, dig fingers into circuit, to be rough. Alan obliged but his stamina refused. It didn't take long before Alan was groaning into Tron's skin as he came, cock pulsing hard inside Tron and flooding him with wet heat. Tron continued to buck, and recognizing that Alan couldn't keep up, he slid his hand down and grasped his erection, pumping hard as Alan's thrusts slowed, then he was gasping his own orgasm as well, leaning back as he shuddered, the splash of his come rolling down as it hit his skin.

Alan sat back to catch his breath. Tron surprised him again by swabbing his fingers up his abdomen, catching the stray beads of his effluence and bringing them to his lips, sucking them clean. Alan's shock must have carried through at the act, for Tron grinned in reply at him.

"Not going to waste the energy." Alan only gave a quick nod, then his eyes went wide as they slid to the side past Tron's shoulder. Tron turned and was greeted by the sight of Lora standing next to the hallway to the front door, keys and jacket in hand and a look of shock on her face. Alan's jaw stuttered as he strived for any answer. 

"I can explain-" he began to stammer.

"You didn't wait for me?" Lora dropped her jacket on the chair next to her as she tried and failed to feign anger at the two of them.

" . . . . WHAT?" Tron only smiled as Alan tried to push him off in a huff.


End file.
